


Empty skies

by daejaeshechka



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: баттерфляй вингсhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj2eP7ULB-Q





	1. 1

Хёнвон, подперев подбородок кулаком, из-под прикрытых ресниц смотрел, как Шону готовит барбекю. Машет картонкой, чтобы угли снова затлели красным, переворачивает ломтики говядины – из них течет сок и шипит на раскаленной решетке.   
Тянет мясным запахом до того, что во рту пул вязких слюней.   
Кихен трещит без умолку:  
\- Смотри, все как с «Голубыми китами», идея та же, но! – по мнению Хёнвона, его уже ведет от винца. А, может, залез на любимого конька – Кихен тот еще любитель присесть на уши своим трепом про Сети. – Реализация – это просто что-то… новое!  
Несмотря на то, что пятница, вечер, и лектор Кихён слегка набрался, Минхёк слушает болтуна внимательно, изредка попивая красное из своего бокала, иногда подтягивая на плечо сползающий плед.   
Глядя теперь на минхёковские пальцы пианиста (или как у хирурга, руки целиком – кусочек изящества, левая перестегнута серебряным браслетиком – в кого он такой? Маму или папу?), Хёнвон продолжает слушать, как они обсуждают работу:  
\- «Голубых китов» придумал один человек, - вставляет, что знает, Минхёк. – А потом это стало трендом. В Дипскай под одним тегом орудовала целая куча психов.   
\- Когда их арестовали, - кивнул Хёнвон, - они все оказались незнакомы… Ну или как – только сетевые ники…   
Лицо Кихена такое «Да! А теперь я тебе буду ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ, почему». Минхёк, может, и без него знает, может, охота второй раз послушать (заткни Кихёна, попробуй), но сам-то он не то что из первых рук… Он тогда был на стажировке под следователем, который вел дело «голубых китов».   
Хёнвон поднялся и пошел разведать, как там мясо, скоро ли… Робот Шону со своим обычным алюминиевым выражением лица складывал прожаренные кусочки на тарелку, а потом свеженькие выкладывал на решетку.   
Почему-то у Хёнвона этот человек всегда вызывал неконтролируемое сочувствие, как будто природа здоровяка чем-то обделила – может, так казалось, когда он находился в окружении тоненьких, фарфоровых, не по-мужски красавчиков Минхёка с Кихёном. Про себя Хёнвон скромно умолчит – однажды ему сказали забавное: что он «абсолютно» красив, и с тех пор он «нерелятивистский» красавчик. Смешно до сих пор, хотя столько лет прошло, что Хёнвон потерял контакты человека, который любил его ньютоновскими формулами и системами координат – се ля ви.   
Так вот в компании хёнвоновских друзей Шону лишний не только и не столько потому, что у него неудачное лицо робота, созданного по хозяйству – тарелки там мыть, тяжести поднимать… мясо вот готовить (всегда молча, как будто Шону не то что неловко, а просто нету своего мнения озвучить), больше кажется, что этот человек – дурак.   
А дураков Хёнвон всегда жалел (то ведь и водится еще с Кихёном, хотя время начисто повытирало из его контакт-листа половину прежних друзей), а…  
\- Кто такие «Голубые киты»? – тихо спрашивает Шону, пока Хёнвон жует сворованный кусок мяса и, рукой в кармане пальто стягивая полы на животе, смотрит на город с крыши, на которой они собрались на барбекю-пати.   
\- Хэштег в Дипскай, - вроде как из жалости начинает рассказывать Хёнвон, хотя страшно удивился – поди-ка, робот, оказывается, слушать умеет (и слушал). Да еще и интересуется. – Подростки погружались в Сеть с этим тегом, и там кучка психов пудрила им мозги, так что они потом резали себе руки, вешались, сбрасывались с крыши…   
Хёнвон махнул рукой, мол, ты понял, что тринадцатилетние горазды.   
Шону кивнул, что, мол, да – и продолжил методично раскладывать на решетке капусту и луковые кольца.   
Хрен знает, чего Хёнвона потянуло за язык, что он как будто одолжение сделал:   
\- А теперь у нас новый тег – «Пустое небо», - Хёнвон пошарил в кармане пальто и протянул – листовку, которую он подобрал, когда сюда шел, гонимую ветром между двух мусорных баков. Как примерный коп, Хёнвон всегда их подбирал.   
Шону пахнущими мясом и луком пальцами взял. Поднес близко к глазам, как близорукий, и его пухленькие ребячьи губы шевельнулись прочитать:  
\- «У тебя нет страха. Ныряй», - он хотел было вернуть флаер обратно, но на него, всю руку Шону и барбекюшницу упала огромная кривая тень здоровой летучей мыши – перекрыла свет фонаря, даже напугала.   
\- Будем есть? – хрипло спросил Минхёк, неловко, понимая, что удивил как минимум, собирая свой плед на шее, как плащ. – Или еще нет?   
Хёнвон стоял между ними c приоткрытым ртом, и ветер играл полами его плаща – опять из-за них это до дрожи в позвоночнике чувство неловкости, от которой охота спрятаться.   
Кихён завалил болтать, потому что некогда – никто не ожидал, что он так быстро будет заворачивать куски мяса в салат и совать их в рот, один за одним. Никто не хотел передавать ему право сожрать большую часть добровольно, все старались поспеть и угнаться, и поэтому тоже молчали – жевали.   
Когда жевать стало больно зубы, Минхёк (отчасти, чтобы сменить тему) спросил:  
\- Как дела в школе, Шону-хён?   
Хёнвон не ожидал от робота ни восторгов, ни подробного, человеческого рассказа о минувшей трудовой неделе, когда повернулся к самому старшему.   
\- Нормально, - прочавкал Шону и пожал плечами.   
Тихо Хёнвон заржал – Шону не преодолел даже его ожидания. Что уж говорить о смутившемся Минхёке, который хотел как лучше, а получилось, что опять пришлось натягивать плед на плечи и краснеть.   
Шону был настолько толстокожим, что не понимал никаких человеческих намеков. Когда ему демонстрировали симпатию – выкатывал глаза. Когда благодарили – отказывался. Если надо было сказануть – то мог, конечно, не совсем же дурак.   
Как учитель физкультуры и наставник баскетбольной команды средних классов – красиво складывал вежливую речь из официозных банальностей. Как человек простой озвучивал банальности, граничащие с тупостью, или, чтобы было совсем комбо – односложные.   
Минхёк старался как мог, но Хёнвон не видел там даже намека на успех – Хёк был полной противоположностью робота-Шону: молниеносно быстрый, неусидчивый и говорливый, хоть в эм-си бы шел. Впрочем, Минхёк выбрал профессию даже лучше – он был сетевым психологом (в период расцвета Дипскай – что диковинного, что появилась нужда в специалистах, сведущих в ходе мыслей людей, проводящих полсуток в «виртуалити»), а это как минимум заставляло подозревать в нем природного интуита/эмпата, который очевидно мучился от того, как чистосердечно, тоже по природному зову, Шону всегда поворачивался к нему жопой и делал робота лицом, мол, я ничего не понял, что ты хотел, уйди.   
Хёнвон мог бы и товарищу тоже посочувствовать, но устал сочувствовать одно и то же каждый день: Минхёк и Шону делили квартиру в элитном районе (который Хёнвон рассматривал полчаса назад, стоя, с крыши), принадлежавшую старшему, потому, что Шону не мог платить за нее один (бедный учитель физкультуры), а продать не мог, потому что человек-робот никогда бы не продал что-то, принадлежавшее его семье.   
Двадцатишестилетний Минхёк зарабатывал немало – достаточно, чтобы съехать куда угодно к больше человечному соседу, но почему-то второй год шел, как он этого не делал, так что Хёнвон не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести, обсмеивая полудруга.   
Кихён, наконец, наелся, вытер губы… Хёнвон смотрел на темное небо, в котором в разодранном клочке облаков было видно три крупных звезды от силы – город, вечный смог над ним. Когда небо чистое, как зеркало – значит, ударил мороз после дождя.   
На лице Хёнвона было снисходительное выражение, которое Кихён больше всего не любил: Хёнвон любил понаблюдать, сделать неприятный вывод – а потом надеть эту вот циничную мину и помалкивать.   
Всегда Кихён был не уверен, не его ли поведение вызвало это глумливое выражение (но рядом с Шону и его хвостиком было спокойнее – скорее всего, Кихён только процентов десять от них хёнвоновской радости поиронизировать), но даже если так чистокровное упрямство заставляло его гнуть свою линию:  
\- Дипскай напоминает мне о девяностых годах прошлого века, - затараторил он, возвращаясь к оставленной перед мясом теме, - когда шло развитие локальных сетей.   
История вычислительных сетей явно вызывала у Кихёна восторг, отражавшийся на его лице, когда он переводил взгляд с одного на другого из трех своих слушателей. Заметив подчеркнутое внимание со стороны Минхёка и молчок от Шону, который трактовать можно было как душе угодно, Кихён затрещал дальше:  
\- Это пиринговая смесь плюс проксирующий браузер – ей не нужен центральный сервер, чтобы существовать. Каждый подключенный компьютер – атомарная часть вычислительной мощи. Прокси скрывает реальный адрес и местоположение. Трафик шифруется по умолчанию – это…  
\- Восхитительно, - бормочет Хёнвон, приправляя слова ударной дозой иронии.   
Похолодало что-то, он кутается в плащ.   
А Кихён, как кальмар, как на клавиатуре, требонькает пальцами:  
\- Ты вводишь хэштег, например, «морские свинки» - и, как раньше в локальных сетях, шлётся эхо-запрос «У тебя есть морские свинки»?   
\- Или «Без презерватива», - вставляет Хёнвон, чтобы слушатели Минхёк с Шону не обманывались. – Или «Кибервалюта. Куплю».   
\- Ты сам менеджеришь список хэштегов, которые можешь предложить, - продолжает Кихён – ему явно не нравится, что Хёнвон воспринимает гениальную идею Дипскай так по-обывательски, - и твоя машина отзывается на эхо-запрос, если искомых хэш-тег есть в твоем листе.   
\- Что и привело нас к «Голубым китам», - вздыхает Хёнвон.   
\- Да, - поддакивает Кихён-как-бы-не-прервали-его-лекцию. – Базовые знания, как трейсерить http-запросы, и ты можешь отзываться на хэштэги вручную.   
Под возбужденным взглядом Кихёна Хёнвон смеется и рыскает по карманам – покурить бы. Даже ему надоело опошлять и глумиться – пусть специалист вещает дальше.   
Хёнвон отползает к перилам, обрамляющим крышу, и мерно курит, поглядывая на облака, которые перекрывают его любимое созвездие в небе, а потом стремительно уносятся к северу. Хёнвон напился и устал.   
Ему тоже хочется верить в какое-нибудь завалящее чудо.   
\- Пропагандистов суицида «Голубых китов» ловили, когда они писали жертвам в соцсетях напрямую, без чата прокси-браузера, - Хёнвон даже свой голос не узнает. – Или тех, кто встречались с детьми лично.   
А там обычно еще уголовное дело заводили.   
\- Так, - кивает Кихён. – Но «Empty skies» используют виртуальную реальность, им не нужны текстовые сообщения или личные встречи. Пиринговая сеть обеспечивает «виртуалити» поддержку. Для меня выглядит так, будто во всех прокси-браузерах есть уязвимость, которую преступник использует, чтобы производить shared-вычисления – а потом пакеты отсылаются с десятков машин, часто дублируются, копируются и просто создают видимость сетевого мусора… Каких-нибудь хендшейк-протоколов.   
\- Но… - вставляет Минхёк, который чего-то недопонял.   
\- Терабайты, - перебивает Кихён. – Даже твой мобильник может осилить терабайт трафика в секунду – ширина полосы вообще не проблема. И вычислительная мощность.   
Шону в кои-то веки выглядит припуганным (или просто удивленным). Спрашивает:  
\- Кто?.. – помогает себе взмахом руки, - кто пользуется Дипскай?   
Наверно, учитель информатики наседал ему на уши неписанным законом «все, что ты устанавливаешь на телефон – гипотетически может украсть твои пароли, банковские карты и приватные фотки из соцсетей».   
\- Да… все, - широким жестом оправдывает Кихён. – Шифруешь свой диск с операционкой – и ныряешь в Дипскай. Конечно, - он хихикает, - получаешь пару мертвых секунд при открытии любого приложения, и если ты кому-то нужен – то твои стремные фотки все равно раскодируют. Спустя пару лет на терафлопсовом кластере.   
То же чувство, как будто впервые прочитал Библию, накатывает на Минхёка – кто-то наверху уже решил, как ему быть. Он лишь… песчинка в пустом небе… Что бы он ни делал, его воли нет, она ничтожна перед Его реальностью.   
В Минхёке назревает противоречие, которое Кихён подкрепляет авторитетным мнением:  
\- Технически вычислить того, кто стоит за «Пустыми небесами», мне кажется невозможным… остается только человеческий фактор…   
Да. Понять, кто им нужен и для чего все это затеялось. Именно для этого Минхёк в группе.   
\- Я смогу, - бормочет он, уже очень упитый. – я ДОЛЖЕН.   
Он страшно чувствует свою важность, как будто кто-то на него персонально возложил надежды и ответственность за каждую жизнь, которая прервалась из-за погружения в Дипскай охотника за «Пустыми небесами».   
\- Я смогу, - но выходит как-то жалко.   
Прошло три недели, как Минхёк присоединился к расследованию в качестве психоаналитика-консультанта, но никто по-прежнему не знал ничего.   
Сгоряча Минхёк даже думал… Думал, что ему самому следует нырнуть и последовать за тегом «Empty skies», но ему было страшно умирать – а погружение было все равно, что назначить свидание со смертью.  
У него было слишком много страхов, которые программа «Пустого неба» могла использовать – а именно этим она и занималась. Это все, что бюро расследования сумело выяснить.   
Жертвы хэштега «Пустых небес» сжигали себя, обливали кислотой и даже взрывали самолеты, как будто чтобы воссоединиться со своим страхом – лицезреть и отступить перед ним, как запрограммировала их пустая бабочка виртуальности.   
Минхёк ужасно страдал от свой бесполезности и беспомощности. Это все как будто втыкало ему ножички в кишки, а он мог только гнуться и корчиться от болей.   
Минхёк ужасно надрался вином, пока слушал Кихёна, объелся мясом и теперь засыпал, незаметно и неотвратимо, погружаясь в кошмар своих персональных, рабочих и всех прочих ужасов, упругий, как паутина, липкий и неотпускающий.   
\- Дипскай, - вздохнул Кихён, - не должен был стать… таким.   
Хёнвон смотрел на него сквозь дымок от сигареты – вылитый полудурок…  
\- Скай, - сказал Кихён, указывая вверх, - это то, что ты можешь увидеть глазами на ночном небе. Объекты дипскай – то, что видно через телескоп, что-то «под», другой уровень… восприятия. Седьмое чувство виртуальности.   
\- Как википедию цитирует, - вставил Хёнвон, но никто ему не отозвался.   
Она должна была стать распределенным сознанием миллионов, коллективным воображением творца – а не рынком сбыта кибервалюты и полигоном для испытания человеческого сознания.   
Кихён в это верит, как истый энтузиаст, поэтому отворачивается от хёнвоновского скептического взгляда. А Шону встает потушить мангал.   
А Минхёк спит, завернувшись в плед.   
Хёнвон думает, что Шону максимум что может – это принести ему еще одно одеяло. И оставит спать здесь сентябрьской ночью, потому что трясти за плечо и провожать в кровать – таких алгоритмов в робота Шону не закладывали.   
Поэтому со вздохом Хёнвон растрясывает спящего Минхёка сам, грубовато, пока тот не просыпается. Втроем с заплетающимся ногами Кихёном, которого самого бы кто подержал за шкирку, они спускаются на пятый этаж.   
Шону богатырскими ручищами стаскивает барбекюшницу и всю посуду.   
\- Пока.   
\- Увидимся, - вторит Кихён, кивает.   
Очень хочет казаться трезвее, чем есть на самом деле, но идти ровно не может. Не может перестать дурить и хотеть капельки чуда на небосклоне:  
\- Смотри, Кассиопея, - показывает на разошедшийся, разорванный клок облаков, в котором мерцает латинская «W». – Твое любимое созвездие.   
Хёнвон действительно любит все простое: черное и белое, кофе без сахара, забывать позвонить и вообще забывать. Он смотрит на небо и усмехается.   
Кихён показывает «W» пальцами и смотрит на него шатающимся, пьяным взглядом.   
Он тоже знает, где болит, а где бывает приятно. У него на телефоне блокировка в форме повернутой на бок, лежащей Кассиопеи – Хёнвон смешной, когда хмурит складочки на лбу.   
И почему Кихён молчит – потому что побеждает терпеливый.


	2. 12

Сегодня Хёнвон высказался. Заявил, что охота на того, кто придумал Empty Skies – не лучше, чем пытаться выловить азот из воздуха.   
Сачком для бабочек.   
Они с Минхёком шли перекусить, и это появилось прямо на центральном табло, сразу после прогноза погоды – топ-10 самых популярных тегов в Дипскай.   
На последнем, десятом месте, красовался ненавистный #EmptySkies – все это продержалось на экране секунды три, а потом смылось рекламой нового флагманского смартфона, но все же.   
Хёнвон бесился, потому что в Дипскай запретить что-то нереально, юрисдикция любой страны там по факту нулевой силы.   
«Kingdom comes», - внушала библия. Минхёк иногда думает, что царствие уже пришло – неограниченной власти любого в виртуальном пространстве. Vapor wave музыканты говорят, что создали свое направление, вдохновившись «виртуалити», где тебе нужен лишь шлем и программа-имитатор тумана в Стокгольме в шесть утра, чтобы торкнуться вдохновиться.  
В этом на самом деле что-то есть, как натура тонкая и местами восторженная, Минхёк готов признать, что «виртуалити» сделала нечто очень важное: объединила зрительный образ, звук и фальшивые тактильные ощущения, которые дает шлем.   
Он должен признаться, что он сам гулял по Стокгольму – говорил себе, что должен, потому что он сетевой психолог, а не сапожник без сапог, но на самом деле в то время на первой строчке таблоида красовалось #6hrsStockholm.   
Мозг совсем не отличает фальшивые образы, и погружение в «виртуалити» становится галлюцинацией, которая может заставить тебя плакать от красоты… Или воспроизвести любые другие эмоции – включая панический страх и одержимость, как у «Пустых облаков».   
\- Это, - буркнул Хёнвон, показывая пальцем на таблоид, снова информировавший о трехдневном дожде, - это мне надоело до мерзости.   
Высокий среди других прохожих, как шпала, Хёнвон сердито пропихивал себе дорогу локтями. Он слишком хорошенький, чтобы сердиться. Жалко, что сердиться – это как раз любимое хёнвоновское занятие и есть.   
А тут у него непрекращающийся повод два месяца.   
\- Ты понимаешь, - Хёнвон резко перестал идти и развернулся, так что Минхёк вынужден был наступить ему на ноги, - что антипропаганда, как в печати день за днем повторяют «Дипскай – это опасно» - от этого только хуже?   
Минхёк снизу вверх молча смотрел на старшего.   
\- Это как со спайсами было, - фыркал дальше Хёнвон. – Все знали, что он вызывает страшные галлюцинации и в половине случаев смерть. Но нет, словить глюк хотелось сильнее!  
На него оглянулись, когда он сделал широкий, обреченный жест рукой в толпу – пребывая в последней степени раздражения.   
\- Даже я бы хотел, о чем ты говоришь, - тихо признался Минхёк, зная, что выбешивает Хёнвона уже из кожи вон. Говорить неправду, впрочем, он не умел, да и Хёнвона было искренне жалко – молоденький детектив не умел не справляться с заданием. «Абсолютной» красоты лицо, казалось, ценности для него не имело, так, забавляло – но вот попробуй кто-нибудь потоптаться на его гордости или поставить под сомнение аналитические способности. Дураком быть Хёнвон отчаянно ненавидел. – Идем же, - Минхёк взял его за руку и дернул за собой из толпы, в которой они образовали завихрение, как два камня, упавшие в середину ручья.   
Открыв рот, Хёнвон смотрел на донсена, как тот схватил его своими тонкими пальцами поверх плаща за запястье.   
И закрыл рот.   
В легкости, с которой Минхёк позволял каждому быть, кем хочется, но при этом тихо отталкивал подальше от опасного, от границы, которую не надо было переходить – была большая сила, чем если бы Хёк передавил хёнвоновскую руку так, как мог бы сделать гигант Шону.   
Дальше шли и обедали молча, Хёнвон отвлекся только чтобы послать в задницу Кихёна, который сделал им видеозвонок:  
\- Замечательно! Я не с вами, но я могу поесть с вами, - и пощелкал палочками из экрана.   
Восхищался любимыми технологиями, как всегда.   
Хёнвон мстительно отключил его, с злорадным, как показалось Минхёку, удовольствием нажав красную кнопку отбоя. Че Хёнвон будет последним человеком на земле, который станет горевать, если все серверы на планете лягут и больше никогда не поднимутся. 

 

Минхёк не мог смотреть без отвращения, как Кихён пальцами в перчатках бряцает по клавиатуре ноутбука, у которого больше нет хозяйки.   
\- Она часто бывала в Дипскай, - озвучивает Кихён, проглядывая историю браузера. – Есть и тег «Пустых небес», но почему-то три дня назад.   
Он поднимает свою крашеную голову посмотреть на Хёнвона вопросом в глазах, и только тогда Минхёк заставляет себя перестать думать, что, чтобы разблокировать ноутбук, у мертвой госпожи Мияко отрезали палец и приложили к сканеру отпечатков.   
\- Да я откуда знаю, - бурчит ему в ответ Хёнвон.   
До сих пор у них было мнение, что «Пустые небеса» изменяют сознание в течение нескольких минут погружения. Человек отключается от Дипскай уже с желанием вскрыть себе вены консервной банкой.   
А Мияко прожила еще три дня, при этом заказывала себе доставку на дом, куда-то ходила. Но потом все равно бросилась под поезд.   
Как робот, Минхёк разворачивается следом за Хёнвоном, который в своем длинном плаще в полицейском участке выглядит настоящим детективом, а не метросексуальным модником. По пятам следует за ним через раздвигающиеся двери в камеру для допросов, в которой еще одна японка сидит за столом и пьет кофе.   
\- Норико-сан, - Хёнвон садится напротив нее, представляется: - Я детектив Че.   
Минхёка и остальных человек пять-шесть младших следователей, вставших возле стены, он не представляет, и Норико смотрит на них всех без испуга, но с недоверием, которое подошло бы больше мужчине. Наугад Минхёк рисует под нее психотип – логик, интуит, волевая настолько, что можно называть «безжалостной».   
\- Когда госпожа Мияко звонила вам? О чем вы говорили?   
Женщина опускает глаза в кофейную чашку, но внимательный Минхёк все равно успевает заметить на ее лице мелькнувшее виноватое выражение.   
\- Вчера ночью, - говорит Норико. – Говорила что-то, что не смогла услышать крылья бабочки.   
\- Что-о-о? – вытягивается вперед Минхёк.   
\- Сказала, что не смогла услышать, как бьются крылья бабочки, - почти по слогам, как для глупенького, повторила Норико. – Говорила, что бабочка прилетела издалека, через океан, чтобы исполнить ее мечту, но Мияко не услышала, как бьются ее крылья.   
Даже глаза Минхёка, который, пока учился, читал стенографии более занятного бреда, становятся круглыми.   
Младшие следователи начинают шептаться.   
\- Убейте меня, - внушительно говорит Норико, глядя на Хёнвона, - если я знаю, о чем она говорила.   
Норико снова смотрит в чашку с кофе, а потом всхлипывает:  
\- Я думала, она напилась… - по ее лицу внезапно соскальзывает слеза и шлепается на столешницу. – Проспится, и все. Она любила за воротник заложить.   
Минхёк незаметно кладет руку ей на плечо, сжимает своими тонкими длинными пальцами. Зря.   
Норико поворачивает к нему лицо с красными глазами, в которых вода:  
\- Я же не виновата?  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - выдавливает Минхёк, и Хёнвон смотрит на него с издевкой. 

 

Кихён выглядит взволнованным, тянет Хёнвона за рукав сесть в свое кресло.   
\- И что? – удивляется тот.   
Ему вообще противно тут. Кихён трогает все эти вещички в перчатках хотя бы…  
Пальцем в полиэтиленовой обертке Кихён указывает на экран, на пост в соцсети с заголовком «Я попробовала #EmptySkies».  
Хёнвон быстро пробегает глазами содержание поста, а потом, поморщившись, голой как она есть рукой, касается клавиши «Вверх», чтобы отскроллить к профилю. Триста подписчиков, за все десять лет, наверно, миллион записей.   
А Минхёк смотрит на фотографию профиля – не самая симпатичная, но вполне себе тридцатилетняя женщина. Детей и мужа нет, Мияко была IT-обозревателем.   
Он вздыхает – она уж точно знала, что делает. А Минхёк догадывается, зачем – и на ее лице, и в том, как она говорила, какие фразы использовала, он может угадать опасные признаки человека, склонного к одиночеству, уединению и глубоким размышлениям. Таким, которые могут закончиться депрессией.   
Третья, относительно безопасная категория склонных к суициду людей – никаких явных отклонений не имеется, только тяга к самоанализу, который печально имеет всегда разрушительный вектор.   
Когда с ними что-то случается, им нужна помощь извне, иначе начинается то самое медленное, но неумолимое движение по спирали к состоянию депрессии, которое само по себе сложно выявить в течение нескольких лет – уныние у них сменяется долгими промежутками «просветлений», когда они ведут себя как нормальные люди.   
Но без поддержки обычно заканчивают переходом к состоянию латентных, но непроходящих суицидальных мыслей.   
\- Это даже удалить нельзя! – Хёнвон сердится и ерошит волосы.   
«Почему?» - про себя удивляется Минхёк, а потом смотрит на пост, на комментарии под ним, и соображает, что Хёнвон имеет в виду. О чем он говорил недавно: нельзя запрещать. Блокировка профиля или удаление поста разожгут больше интереса, больше любопытства.   
Вот была Мияко. Мияко попробовала «Пустые облака» - и на странице ее профиля появился красный перечеркнутый круг «Заблокировано бюро расследований».   
\- Давай, редактируй, - принимает какое-то решение Хёнвон и уступает место в кресле Кихёну.   
Тот внимательно прочитывает содержание поста, вставляя кое-куда незначительные врезки: вроде у Мияко было «это страшно», а у Кихёна получается «это страшно (но не страшнее, чем сходить к зубному)». Он по капельке смягчает все акценты поста Мияко, а в конце приписывает: «Дипскай – круто, а пиво лучше».   
Когда Кихён сохраняет пост, Минхёк видит магию – дата «отредактировано» на мгновение мелькает сегодняшним числом, а потом становится двухдневной давности (это Хёнвон позвонил куда надо).  
\- Как красная заплата на штанах, - тускло замечает Хёнвон.   
У Кихёна на губах тоже кисло, мина:  
\- Наши постараются пару дней, - ясное дело, теперь надо неделю построчить постов от имени Мияко, а потом можно и рассказать как есть – что ее сбила электричка.   
Минхёк спохватывается, что вовремя не сообразил – надо было сохранить пост-оригинал перед тем, как редактировать, но Кихён его обнадеживает, показывая принскрин страницы так, как он нашел ее. 

 

Мияко – это больше, чем у них когда-либо было, и Минхёк сидит над чаем, в который раз перечитывая ее последний пост. Он вычисляет больше интуитивно, просматривая ее профиль, что к «Пустым облакам» ее привело какое-то разочарование, очень личное.   
Какое люди воспринимают острее всего – например, когда их оставляют и говорят, что нашли человека лучше, интереснее, с которым по-настоящему хорошо и не надо притворяться.   
Минхёк чувствует неприятно глубокое сострадание, копаясь в личной жизни Мияко, тридцатилетней женщины, у которой не было ни мужа, ни детей, только триста подписчиков ее профиля.   
Ему грустно находить одну за одной подтверждения своим догадкам: кто-то бросил ее, выбрав другую, а смириться Мияко так и не смогла.   
Это беда умных и тонко чувствующих людей – их легко обидеть, но вида они не подают, делают вид, что забыли (Хёнвон-стайл) или простили (а вот это как раз Минхёк собственной персоной), так что становится даже забавно: почему в этой жизни самые стеклянные души всегда сталкиваются с каменными, непробиваемыми.   
Хорошо, может, «стеклянные» - это неправильно по отношению к людям, которые вообще по природе нехороши – и злобны, и мстительны, и завистливы. Но, просматривая стопки дел «Голубых китов», Минхёк убедился, что жертвами почти всегда становились подростки с «большей нервной возбудимостью» - он бы так назвал. Как у металлов, проводимость некоторых людей лучше – это часто значит, что они восприимчивы к музыке, хорошо пишут или рисуют.   
Творчество всегда идет рука об руку с психической уязвимостью, к сожалению.   
Именно эти люди идут в Дипскай искать ответы на свои изъяны, почему они такие, какие есть, плохие (это не так на самом деле), и кто-то выбрал вместо них другого. Некоторые хотят знать, почему у них не получается сыграть на гитаре вторых Queens, хотя 99-ти процентам в голову такая мысль даже не придет.   
А их мучает, почему вдохновение не льется из них, как из Фредди Меркьюри, почему не так завораживает.   
Минхёк устал. Его собственный дефект – как сильно он сочувствует людям, которые считают себя плохими и испорченными. Талантлив как психолог или нет, или просто это интуитивное – он глубочайшим образом понимает всех этих несчастных, и, будучи ребенком из золотой семьи (так говорит Хёнвон, его собственные родители называли его «солнышком»), знает, что мог бы помочь им всем.   
Каждому.   
Просто взять за руку и сказать, что это нормально, что все они, эти запутавшиеся, страдающие дети – нормальные.   
Как солнце, солнечный свет – невидимая, невесомая, но крепкая защита человека, держащего тебя за руку: ты абсолютно нормальный.   
Минхёк отрывает голову от локтей и пытается причесать вставшие слева торчком полувысохшие волосы. Ему надо отвлечься, и он поворачивается к ноутбуку, чтобы провести пару десятков минут в бессознательном состоянии, просматривая ленты новостей.   
К сожалению, первой ему на глаза попадается видюшка коммьюнити Баскетбольного клуба старшей школы округа Донсан – того, в котором Шону тренер. Видео некачественное, с помехами, а ветер просто разбивает динамики и делает ушам больно: кто-то в черном секунду стоит на площадке, а потом делает шаг вперед, раскинув руки.   
Человек в черном падает вниз, как тяжелая капля ртути, как будто ныряет в небо, но под ногами, и у Минхёка неосознанный страх – один из многих у него. Перед гравитацией. Увидеть смерть. Что это еще один человек, которому опостылело жить.   
Банджи-стропы натягиваются и пружинят, и человека долго еще мягко подкидывает то вверх, то вниз, заметно сносит его тело ветром.   
\- Шону-у-у-хён, - детский голос из динамика, восторженный, будто выпрыгнул из непрекращающегося омерзительного на звук ветра, полощущего микрофон.   
Только тогда до Минхёка доходит, кто этот человек, спускающийся с мата.   
Минхёк думает, что у него нет ни сердца, ни какого-либо страха. Шону со своей командой на сборах в Тайване, и, понятно, не удосужился прислать ему ни одного сообщения.   
Прыгнул с банджи, но никому не сказал, а выложили видео его ученики.   
Минхёк знает, что не должен думать ничего лишнего, и вежливо-гостеприимно улыбается, как тогда, когда дети приходили в гости к своему учителю, но это трудно.   
Вести войну с самим собой – против ревности и своих страхов. Что можно поделать с тем, что Хёну никто не нужен? Минхёк ревнует его к независимости, а остановиться очень сложно. Страшно бояться приходиться ему совсем никем (Минхёк знает, что это не так – Хёну его хороший друг), но он же вообще ничего не боится.   
Прыгнуть с банджи, с парашютом, понырять с акулами – страх в Шону как какой-то атавизм, даже если есть, старший его умеет не замечать.   
Так же хорошо он не замечает Минхёка иногда, так что это страх еще страшнее.   
Как будто наперекор себе самому, здравому смыслу, укоризненной маминой улыбке Минхёк быстро печатает #EmptySkies в адресной строке и нажимает «Ввод».   
В топе поиска эмблема «Пустых небес», на которой в действительно пустом небе застывшая, взмахивающая крыльями бабочка. Мгновение в ее полете, когда изгиб ее крылышек сообщает об усилии, которое уже приложено, чтобы взлететь, воспарить – глядя на нее, ты думаешь, что ее крылья должны произвести хлопок, как будто кто-то встряхивает покрывало – так много в этой бабочке желания двигаться.   
Но она замерзла. Она не двигается никуда. Она только картинка стоп-кадра.   
Минхёк закрывает ноутбук, думая, что даже Шону не заслуживает этого. Хёнвон же вон как-то научился криво улыбаться и игнорировать, и Минхёк тоже сможет – надеть намордник на свой стабильно прогрессирующий психоз неуверенности в том, что он человек, что что-то значит для другого, который самому Минхёку очень важен.   
Минхёк зарывается в одеяло, но в голову почему-то приходит не «как приятно дрыхнуть под одеялком», а снова про Шону, что он вернется завтра. А потом полусонное сознание заполняет голос Мияко, в котором она пытается не показать волнение:  
«Пару раз я только чудом не попала под трамвай. Это чувство, когда ты перебегаешь рельсы, и вдруг замечаешь, что он здесь – в десяти метрах от тебя. В тусклых круглых фарах ты тень придурка, перескакивающего рельсы, а на самом деле скачущего в чехарду со смертью.   
Он надвигается, потому что на таком расстоянии бесполезно тормозить, а ты уже перпрыгнул второй рельс. И он гудит тебе в спину, проклиная. А у тебя сердце в левой туфле и взмокло под одеждой.   
Я всегда думала, что когда-нибудь мне не повезет, и я встречусь с тусклыми круглыми фарами своим лицом. Моя смерть будет выглядеть как сорок тонн разъяренного сияющего металла.   
Мне страшно думать об этом, но сложно остановиться. Как бабочка, я могу встать на полотне и протянуть руку к надвигающемуся свету, который оборвет путину, в которой я завязла. Мечта, которой можно насладиться один раз, с каждым днем становится меньше пугающей и больше желанной»

 

Утром Минхёк вваливается в кухню, а там Шону сидит на табуретке и режет лук. Минхёк думает, что у него поехала крыша – он в последнее время столько читал про галлюцинации, что ему начинаются мерещиться свои собственные.   
\- Привет, - растерянно говорит он, отчаянно стараясь сделать лицо поприветливее.   
\- Привет, - кивает Шону.   
Он не тупой, как многие считают. По лицу Минхёка он угадал, что удивил, если не напугал младшего. Шону видел и как Минхёк, насыпая кофе в кружку, мучительно пытается придумать тему поговорить:  
\- Как дела? Как поездка? Тайвань?  
Но Шону говорит:  
\- Нормально, - и опускает голову в лук, хотя от того несет так, что глаза слезятся.   
Выражение лица Минхёка медленно уплывает, как резиновое – за что? За что ему-то это «нормально»? Он может понять, что едкого Хёнвона хён недолюбливает, что болтливый Кихён ему не очень нравится, но Минхёк чем заслужил этот тупой игнор?   
Тупой – в порыве злости Минхёк охотно использовал это словцо.   
\- Иди одевайся, - посоветовал Шону, не поднимая головы. – Сейчас завтрак будет.   
Минхёк бросил кружку и, сверкая глазами, утопал в спальню.   
Шону продолжил методично шинковать луковицу, не отвлекаясь на щипание в глазах.   
Что он должен сделать, если даже смотреть на Минхёка ему трудно? Он не понимает, что ему надо говорить, чувствует себя радом с ним непроходимым тупицей.   
Чувствует свою неловкость, и от этого становится просто оглушительно деревянным. 

 

Минхёк стал раздражительным до того, что у него появилось отвращение к людям. Не просто к людям, а к близким ему – от Хёнвона, плевавшегося ядом, Минхёка начало подташнивать.   
От запаха его сигарет. Иронии, как будто он умнее всех.   
\- Что же тогда еще не поймал их? – спросил у него Минхёк. – Всех этих идиотов.   
И показал рукой вокруг себя. С тех пор они с Хёнвоном не виделись.   
Как будто Минхёк переживал после операции – отсоединив от себя тех, о ком всегда беспокоился. Ампутировал свою зависимость от Шону – и теперь привыкал жить так, без него.   
А в пустоте не умиралось.   
Но и не жилось по-человечески, понятное дело.   
Он бы раньше такое не сказал, он бы не стал так думать, но теперь ему отчетливо казалось, глядя на Кихёна, что Хёнвон прав – только дураки счастливы.   
Но что-то именно к дураку в лабораторию Минхёк и подался, когда от умных начало тошнить.   
Подпевая Мэтту Гуду, Кихён через монитор, через камеру наблюдал за роботом, который делал что-то микроскопическое, за что человеческим пальцам взяться трудно.   
\- Это что? – поинтересовался у друга Минхёк, когда на экране заточенная игла прочертила замысловатый узорчик из линий, а потом их заполнил серебристый металл (может быть, даже настоящее серебро – откуда ему знать).   
\- Печать на плате, - ответил Кихён, хотя до Минхёка до самого дошло: что-то пшикнуло паром (наверно, сушка), и линии серебристого металла стали узнаваемыми.   
Зевнув, Кихён вытащил плату и повертел перед лицом Минхёка:  
\- Ничего сложного, - понятно, хвастался перед гуманитарием.   
Но непонятный в последнее время Минхёк стоял напротив него как изваяние, как обиженный, и добродушный Кихён пояснил:  
\- Правда. Схему тебе посчитает программа, там вопрос только в оптимизации места, сделать печать – сам видел… - Кихён показал на робота с лапой, похожего на сверло бор-машины. – Главное знать, для чего тебе нужна эта плата.   
\- И для чего же? – хмыкнул Минхёк.   
\- Увидишь, - пообещал Кихён. 

 

Хорошо, Минхёк понял, кто ходит в Дипскай – регулярно или узнать ответ на свой последний вопрос. Но кто на другом конце?   
Кто это придумал и для чего?   
Бюро расследовало только смерти, но Минхёк подозревал, что даже такая сокрушительная программка, как «Пустые облака», не может обсчитать девиантность человеческой психики.   
Должен был быть кто-то, кто прошел ее и услышал «как бьются крылья бабочки».   
Почему никто не знает, что случается после того, как бабочка открывает свой секрет? Чем заполняются пустые небеса.   
Минхёк мучился своими вопросами в одиночку, пока не явился Хёнвон. С извинениями за вспыльчивость, кучей папок и новой теорией.   
\- Но… это… - Минхёку было даже возмутительно читать про эти «цифровые наркотики», которые бухнули волной популярности где-то в первом десятилетии этого века.   
\- Разводилово, да, - согласился Хёнвон. – Они продавали треки, записанные задом наперед, за бешеные деньги. Но сама идея! – Хёнвон поднял палец.   
Минхёк вздохнул – да, он как всегда на своей волне.   
\- Людей хлебом не корми, дай ширнуться, - обвинял Хёнвон. – За любые деньги, только бы не быть собой, выпрыгнуть из сознания.   
Минхёк часто думал, что есть в правительстве комитет общественной нравственности, который против тверка, алкоголя и хентайных мультиков – ему бы туда, воссоединиться с товарищами, сомневающимися, как человечество дожило до того, до чего дожило.   
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся Минхёк, - если больше никаких идей нет, то даже самая безумная – хороша.   
Хёнвон унесся окрыленный очередной надеждой «как он один всех поймает» сотрудничать с отделом по борьбе с наркоторговлей – резонно было предположить, что у крупных дилеров достаточно денег, чтобы нанять программистов.   
Сменить рынок с традиционного на виртуальный – это так-то гениальная идея. 

 

Впервые за долгое время Минхёк чувствовал себя расслабленным – Хёнвон приперся со своими извинениями же… Минхёк находил свое удовольствие отрицать, какой он чувствительный, но с природой не поспоришь.   
«Солнышко», как называла мать, употребил красного винца и заснул на диване с улыбкой – почему-то Хёнвон был такой противной занозой, такой заразой.   
Этого парня хотелось иметь в друзьях, и вот что теперь будешь делать, что Минхёк растаял от его «Прости, блин» и тут же помирился. А, может, это новая надежда, блеснувшая разгадкой в дрянном деле.   
Шону обнаружил его тихо спящим перед работающим телевизором, гусеницей в любимом пледе, которым Минхёк, засыпая, интуитивно прикрылся – закутал вторую половину заноженного, болящего по людям, с которыми разругался, сердца.   
Конечно, Шону и мысли допустить не мог, что вторая половина, все еще проколотая – это он сам и есть. Да он с ума бы сошел, если бы начал думать, что он Минхёку кто-то.   
Он же вон, совсем другой, как будто из воздуха и солнца сделан – уснул с открытой бутылкой красного.   
Шону даже понятия не имеет, какое оно на вкус – никогда не пил. Пиво вот или чего покрепче.   
Если бы видел, как Шону присел перед диваном, воткнул пробку в бутылку и отнес ее обратно на кухню – Хёнвон бы выкатил свои большие глаза.   
Дальше его бы вообще шокировало, прямо до травмы: медведь Шону нагнулся над соседом и потряс за плечо:  
\- Эй, здесь нельзя спать… Минхёк, спина заболит, - диван слишком короткий для длинного парня.   
\- М-м-м, - замычал Минхёк, который, разумеется, не как Хёнвон, знал и про то, что робот не такой уж и робот.   
Минхёк уселся на диван, моргая глазами. Шону хотел удрать, как в последнее время делал, но почему-то предложил:  
\- Чай? – младшего как будто неаккуратно постирали.   
Неаккуратно для солнца: Минхёк стал бледноватым, худым и с черным под глазами.   
\- Как много счастья для меня сегодня, - пошутил Минхёк, принимая кружку с чаем.   
И уставился на Шону с усмешкой: мол, что, выдохся? Уйдешь теперь?  
Шону помялся и уселся в кресло. Сложил руки на животе и стал рассматривать стол.   
С недавних пор Минхёк перестал ему помогать. Если хочет – пусть сам говорит.   
Если найдет, про что.   
\- Как… как там эти «Пустые облака»? – минуты полторы спустя Шону, видимо, все-таки нашел.   
\- Плохо, - Минхёк подумал, что нечаянно передразнил хёна односложным ответом.   
\- Ты поэтому так… - Шону или неловко было, или он попросту не мог не вставлять паузы в свою речь, - выглядишь? В последнее время.   
Неосознанно Минхёк помрачнел. Покивал.   
А потом решил рассказать. Роботу-Шону всегда было безопасно изливать любые переживания – вздохнет еще раз, еще чаю принесет.   
Сочувствие на своем алюминиевом лице нарисует.   
\- Я думаю, что должен сам попробовать, - тихо признался Минхёк.   
Кихён в последнее время ходит с загадочным видом, что-то насвистывает. Хёнвон, конечно, считает, что он дурак, но даже Хёнвон вон додумался до этой идеи с цифровыми наркотиками.   
Только Минхёк три месяца бесполезный, как козел, от которого молока ждут.   
\- Чего попробовать? – тупо переспросил Шону.   
\- Нырнуть, - как-то само собой, пожав плечами, пояснил Минхёк. – Нырнуть в «Пустое небо». Что еще я могу сделать?   
Может, Шону бы что-то умное сказал на этот счет, но Минхёк насел на любимого конька – скорость. Буквы из его рта сыпались одна за одной:  
\- Всего-то надо держать свой страх под контролем, я думаю. Не дать программе угадать его и использовать против тебя, а уж это-то она умеет.   
Черт знает, о чем шла речь на самом деле, но Шону смотрел на младшего очень внимательно. На чашку чая в его руках, упавшие на лицо желтоватые волосы.   
\- И услышать, как бьются крылья бабочки, - добавил Минхёк, подняв голову поглядеть на Шону, у которого на роботолице явно отразилось замешательство. – Я не шучу, - чуточку кивнул Минхёк. – Ты видел, как печатают на платах? Прожигают дорожки, заливают проводник, а потом сушат?   
Вообще не стараясь, Минхёк разбудил то, чего, как сам считал, в Шону не было и нет.   
Но ему было не до того – он озвучивал главное, до чего успел додуматься, но пока никому-никому не говорил:  
\- Пока бабочка хлопает крыльями, идет как бы… запись, что ли. Если ты услышишь бабочку – то ничего записано не будет, - Минхёк был уверен, что это так и есть, как бы причудливо ни выглядело, но проверять свою теорию боялся, о чем и выложил хёну: - Я думаю, что те, кто прошел «Пустые облака», нашли ответ, только… у меня слишком много страхов.   
«И вот один из них – ты», - снова коротким взглядом посмотрел Минхёк.   
И вздохнул – чего Шону осуждать.   
\- Как ты ничего не боишься, хён?   
\- Почему ты так решил? – буркнул Шону.   
\- Я видел видео, как ты прыгнул на банджи, - поделился заодно и тем, что шпионит за Хёну в интернете, Минхёк. – Ты как будто какое-то удовольствие находишь встречаться с тем, чего боишься.   
\- Но я не боюсь высоты, - ответил Шону чистую правду, что у него опять вышло, как будто он говорит грубости и не совсем догоняет глубины минхёковских размышлений.   
Ни капли, вообще не боится. У него в кишках ничего не шевелиться стоять на высоте сотни метров, когда ветер сбивает с ног. Ему не страшно потрогать волосатых пауков и смотреть на свиные туши, подвешенные на крюках.  
А вот от того, чего Шону боится, он бегает не хуже остальных прочих людей.   
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Минхёк. 

 

Минхёк не то что был трусом. Или был. Но рациональным трусом – он подсознательно знал, что есть кое-что, чего ему не скрыть от программы виртуальной реальности.   
Если вопрос будет задан хотя бы так: «Как ты видишь себя через два-три года».   
Минхёк думает: «Счастливым. Очень счастливым», - и дергается от тока, отнимает, как ему кажется, парализованную ладонь от считывателя.   
Он написал себе десять вопросов для детектора лжи и спустился с ними в лабораторию пройти. Его уже дернуло током два раза за шесть попыток.   
Не умеет Минхёк врать, зря мучается учиться. В его искренности огромная сила, которую чувствует даже циничненький Хёнвон, но контролировать ее невозможно.   
Минхёк думает, что через два года будет вынужден бросить все свое здесь, раз ничего не получается, и уехать куда-нибудь в другое место.   
Или раньше – на пороге тридцатилетия некоторых посещают гениальные мысли о внезапной женитьбе.   
\- Рыцарь, блин, ветряных мельниц, - бормочет он, поднимаясь из подвала к себе, наверх.   
Покрасневшую ладошку прячет под стол, пока она не становится нормального цвета.   
Его начинают посещать мысли, которые ему нравятся меньше прежних, просто депрессивненьких: а точно ли он хороший, качественный, нормальный вышел у мамы с папой?   
У мамы с папой он вышел мечтательный, восторженный, личный и очень ранимый мальчик, который двадцать шесть лет корчил из себя взрослого, да еще и профессионала.   
Иногда ему кажется, Дарвин прав во всем, кроме человечества. Вот есть большие красивые фиолетовые бабочки – как пить дать природа им дала какие-нибудь ядовитенькие стрекальца, чтобы не лезли сожрать сразу. Или научила прятаться в цветах.   
Если человек – ловец мух, то ему никакой помощи и защиты нет и не будет. Не нужен он. Никому. Бесполезный, даже если додумался нарисовать текущие пластилиновые часы, развешанные, как тряпки, там и тут.   
Всегда заботливо оберегая свое внутреннее солнце, которое нравилось другим и ему самому не меньше, Минхёк гнал от себя такие настроения, а тут влип мухой и начал подумывать о медикаментах и кому бы из коллег сходить на пару сеансов, чтобы нигде не выплыло.   
Домой ему идти опять не хочется (мишшен: собери себя из лоскутов и улыбнись хёну – импоссибле), так что он рад, когда Кихён зовет попьянствовать.   
Он, может, только Хёнвона хотел пригласить, но Минхёк все равно сидит с ними, нахохлившись над стаканом, пока те двое играют в футбол пивными крышечками в ворота из поставленного домиком меню.   
Хёнвон выигрывает, а Кихён зачем-то громко радуется победе хёна:  
\- Ну вот видишь, тебе всегда везет.   
Хёнвон, если честно, выглядит котом, которому немножко почесали брюхо – у него губы расползаются, тихонько так, уголками. Добреет на глазах и ни сном ни духом, что местный дурачок специально ему продул.   
Минхёк все видел, хоть и не старался смотреть.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - утешает Кихён. Думает пару секунд, а потом сам себя поправляет: - Ну не все, конечно…   
У Минхёка неконтролируемо вырывается истерический смешок, и Кихён ему поясняет:  
\- Ну это как… Смотри, если в ретроспективе взглянуть на развитие сетей, особенно их защиту…   
\- Фига се, какие умные слова знает, - поддевает Хёнвон.   
Кихён ему машет, мол, не суй свое свиное рыло в мой бисер:  
\- То это бесконечная спираль: плохие парни взламывают систему, хорошие парни придумывают патч, потом плохие парни находят еще какую-нибудь дыру…  
\- Они всегда на один шаг впереди, - соображает Минхёк.   
Хёнвон недовольно кусает губы. Если по-кихёновски рассуждать, то и Дипскай когда-нибудь станет безопасным местом.   
А потом спираль снова сделает виток – и на смену «Пустым облакам» придет еще более виртуозная идея, потому что плохие парни всегда на шаг впереди.   
\- Ладно, - говорит Кихён. – Забудем о работе сегодня.   
Он лезет под стол, вытаскивая из своего рюкзака то, что Минхёк пару дней назад видел как плату, потом россыпь светодиодов на кихёновском столе, а теперь это что-то… нечто…   
Минхёку не хватает фантазии сообразить, что значит буква «W», крутящаяся на подножке.   
\- Чтобы у тебя всегда было свое созвездие, - вручает подарок Кихён. – Без всяких облаков и дождей. С днем рождения, хён!  
Минхёк думает, что как это он не угадал в медленно, как положено настоящему созвездию на небе, вращающемся макете Кассиопею, но больше потому, что ему неловко.   
Он не знал, что у Хёнвона день рождения.   
И в первый раз видит самого Хёнвона таким смущенным, залепившим лицо руками, так что видно только упавшие каштановые волосы.   
Минхёка смущает, что он вообще тусуется тут с ними третьим колесом в телеге, и лучше бы не мешал Кихёну.   
Но после вычурного подарка ему почему-то опять спокойно и хорошо, хоть он и думает, что его настроение в последнее время похоже на смену фаз у шизофреника. Со скоростью 20х. 

 

Шону искренне считал себя глуповатым. Где-то с начальной школы, когда у него сильно не задалось с математикой, и учителя находили отдельное удовольствие позорить именно его.   
Его, у которого на лице не отражалось ничего, как всем казалось, даже что его стыдят и неплохо бы прикинуться раскаявшимся.   
Так что для Шону не стало большим шоком, что есть место, где он дурак еще страшнее – в отношениях.   
Говорил ли он некоторым людям, признавался ли – наверное, снова делал это с таким лицом робота, что ему никто не верил.   
Его упрекали: «Ты не любишь». Шону удивлялся: «Почему?»  
Это было обидно. Таки и не поняв, что он делал не так (шестое чувство подсказывало, что, если влюблен, надо скакать и прыгать, кричать всем в уши, КАК СИЛЬНО – но клоуном у Шону быть не получалось), он просто самоустранился от математики и от отношений, став банальным, непримечательным, неперспективным физруком.   
Казалось, довольно успешно – пока у него не поселился Минхёк, который сам умел скакать и прыгать за двоих, а поэтому никакой клоунады от Шону не ожидал, воспроизводя ее самостоятельно.   
Даже проявлял удивившую Шону чуткость, когда умудрялся выстроить на односложных фразах некое подобие разговора (потом Шону узнал, что он психолог, и находить подход – его работа).   
Иногда поглядывая на соседа, Шону сомневался, здоров ли Ли Минхёк головой, потому что нельзя производить столько шума, движения и света одновременно таким тоненьким холерическим тельцем, у которого руки насквозь просвечивают, как тонкая ткань.   
Шону постоянно казалось, что помутнение заразно, оно инфицировало его как-то незаметно, ежедневным бок о бок бытом: Минхёк искренне светился солнцем, светилась его крашеная голова, светило от улыбки и просвечивали тонкие пальцы – а Шону очень сильно поражался, ему очень нравилось, но надо было пятиться.   
Минхёк пьет красное вино, у него высшее образование. Даже отец у него диковинная диковинка – скрипач.   
Шону всегда подозревал, что такие люди, как Минхёк, просто сами по себе легкие и веселые, и что его сосед так хорошо к нему относится – это только привычка, воспитание.   
Шону старательно пятился обратно на дистанцию, которая, по его мнению, должна отделять такого, как он, который образован только по границу таблицы умножения на девять, от Ли Минхёка.   
Что он должен был ему сказать? «Привет, хоть я и медведь, ты мне нравишься?»  
Шону был уверен, что Хёк, тонкая полоска света, юркнет куда-нибудь тут же, исчезнет – и будет очень сильно прав.   
Примитивный или нет, в сказки Шону не верил. Настолько, что неуклюжими своими пальцами то, что ему нравилось, не трогал, боясь сломать.   
Если бы был здесь, а не пьянствовал с Хёнвоном, Минхёк мог бы угадать в нем то самое настроение, опасный, назревший лопнуть гнойничок. Угадать, толкнуть какую-нибудь профессиональную речь – что за эти три месяца все они докатились.   
Осенняя депрессия – это нормально. Нормально – что иногда ты чувствуешь себя шиной, с которой каждая новая неделя стачивает еще слой живой болящей шкуры.   
Что Минхёк знает. Что надо подождать до нового года. И перед следующей весной им хорошо бы друг с другом объясниться, да или нет уже неважно, важно, чтобы стало ясно.   
А без Минхёка Шону как-то внезапно решил, как он убьет всех зайцев одним махом, станет героем для младшего и разберется с собой.   
Он же бесчувственный, как робот.   
Ему ничего не будет и нечего бояться. 

 

Минхёк вернулся поздно и пьяный. У него даже мысли не мелькнуло обеспокоиться местонахождением старшего, заглянуть к нему в комнату.   
Он дошел до своей кровати и бухнулся на нее не раздеваясь. Хуже – он реально наслаждался своим состоянием опьянения, когда ходить еще мог, думать и беспокоиться – нет.   
Карусель в его мозгах – от нее тошнило, конечно – но она делала его счастливым, как всех пьяных людей. 

 

 

Шону всегда слабо ощущал холод. Даже декабрьский, как сегодня.   
Сейчас он не воспринимал реальность вообще, как будто ее не было, совсем, никогда. Машины на мосту, над его головой, от которых опоры трясет – игрушечные. Люди в домах – ненастоящие, такие же, как на ветках рождественских елок.   
Сам Шону при этом даже меньше, чем игрушка – он прозрачный стеклянный шар без какого-либо содержания.   
Если он когда-то думал, что наполнен мишурой – то теперь выяснил, что неправда. Он ни грамма не думает, что сидеть, прижавшись спиной к бетонной опоре, в одной толстовке в середине зимы – немного слишком.   
Ему, наоборот, не хватает, и появляется ощущение, что если это еще раз повторится – придется пойти к ледяной воде и засунуть в нее голову.   
Проверяя, Шону откидывает голову и закрывает глаза – вспышка, гудок, удар.   
Вспышка, гудок, удар – только он стоит теперь боком.   
Его стон похож на рычание, когда он поднимается на ноги и действительно, хоть и медленно, шагает к воде. Отсветы от фонарей качаются на ней, волны плюхаются в берег каждую секунду-две, а за это время внутри опустевшего Шону проносится три миллиона картинок – отвратительных, страшных, каких он себе раньше вообразить бы не смог.   
Наверное, в полночный час в этом городе нету больше никого, кто лучше Шону понимал бы, что такое психоз.   
Он довольно хорошо знал себя. Представлял, на что способен.   
Но все оказалось не таким, как он себе воображал, с первых его минут в виртуальной вселенной Дипскай. После того, как он последовал за тегом #EmptySkies и разрешил программе подключиться к своему шлему, Шону почувствовал себя психом, которому показывают кляксы Роршарха – только сигналом испытателю возвращался страх.   
Шону падал с высоты: шлем создавал для него иллюзию полета сквозь облака, ветер вдувал в лицо так, что он не мог закрыть рот, губы шлепали сами по себе. Земля приближалась, Шону отчетливо понимал, что это – смерть.   
И никак не реагировал.   
Он задыхался, зарытый под землей. Грудь сдавливало, земля забивалась в ноздри и пахла тлениной. Кто-то сверху прыгал на нем, утрамбовывая свежий грунт – Шону немножко отреагировал мыслью, что это неприятная смерть. Ему придется задыхаться пару минут.   
Программа отозвалась мгновенно: Шону горел и мог поклясться, что чувствует запах своей кожи. Как горят его волосы. Он был огромным человеческим факелом, который смердил и верещал от боли – Шону понятия не имел, что у него есть такой голос.   
И все же до того момента он думал, что преимущество за ним. Кроме иллюзии страшной боли, которой шлем угостил его, кроме запекшегося в мозгах образа себя самого, горящего, как полено в костре – Шону не был слишком напуган.   
И программка взялась за него с другого конца, и вот к этому-то робот-Шону оказался совсем не готов – в следующем кадре Шону проехался хлыстом по чьему-то телу. Хлыст лежал в руке настоящей тяжестью пастушеского, метра на четыре, если не больше, а кожаным змеистым концом с таким весом мог снимать кожу, но, может, это вина очень ненатуральной графики шлема, что Шону как будто находился к человеку, которого ударил, очень близко. Конец хлыста рассек голую кожу на лопатке и одновременно прижег грудь.   
Пока Шону думал про то, что так не бывает, хлыст не ляжет дважды от одного удара, его мозг как будто смаковал: крик человека, по которому он хлестнул, щелчок распоротой на лопатке кожи…  
Власть Шону – делать больно, истязать, запороть хоть до смерти.   
Абсолютная власть.   
Это было ужасно. Шону с паникой думал, что это не он, он не такой, он бы никогда… не смог получить от этого удовольствие.   
Как обезумевшее, его сознание завертелось юлой: еще один щелчок, похожий на хлопок, и красная кровавая полоса на ребрах, под соском. С разошедшейся кожи, с краев, капает кровь, а Шону чувствует экстаз, потому что ему это очень нравится.   
Шону сдал только одну позицию в этой игре, а программа уже вскрыла его, как яйцо. Она знала все о нем. Добралась до его настоящих страхов, придумала ему уродливое наслаждение, которого у настоящего Шону не было и быть не могло.   
А там он был Шону, который хотел ударить в следующий раз так, чтобы хлыст рассек сосок – ему бы понравилось это еще больше.   
Потому это был всегда недоступный Минхёк. Не чье-то виртуальное тело, а Минхёка – цвет его кожи, плечи и лопатки, его стон.   
И Шону хотел попасть хлыстом ему по соску и разорвать его в мясо.   
Больше Шону не оправдывался, что это не он, что он так не может. Он понял, что «Пустые небеса» используют только знания, которые есть в его собственной голове, когда уродовал тело Минхёка бутылкой – когда-то попавшаяся ему на глаза статья о том, как полицейские изнасиловали заключенного, вызвала у Шону омерзение, которое слишком запомнилось.   
Это все его подсознание. Шону больше не может его контролировать, и вопрос уже не в том, почему он это видит, а почему чувствует это.   
Почему нравится: избитый, униженный Минхёк, бывший для него солнечным лучом – опошлен и изуродован руками Шону.   
Так почему ему нравится это?   
Шону готов поспорить, что на «солнечный луч» он снова среагировал слишком ярко, не смог скрыть, не смог удержаться представить Минхёка спящим, и «Пустые облака» это засекли.   
Он почти угадал, что будет дальше, когда увидел себя наклонившимся над спящим соседом. Есть ведь способ сделать больно, отвратительно страшно без насилия со стороны Шону.   
Реальный, настоящий Шону вряд ли дышал к этому моменту: он бы никогда не смог заявиться к Минхёку будить, и через десять тысяч лет не нашел бы в себе смелости шепнуть ему, что хочет взять его на руки и действительно сделать это.   
Он забыл, что программа ничегошеньки не знает о живом Минхёке, и это все его память: высокий по-женски смех, рассыпавшиеся на солнце волосы.   
Очень счастливые, радостно блестящие глаза, которыми он смотрит на Шону, держась за его шею рукой.   
Он очень красивый, в нем что-то есть напоминающее любящую похохотать девчонку. Мягкость и сочувствие тоже напоминают Шону женщину.   
Когда Шону, нарисованный программой «Пустых облаков», поднимает дурачка-Минхёка на руки, стоя коленками на его кровати, и он, и настоящий Шону знают правду.   
Правда: Шону лучше сам умрет, с десяток раз. Любой из тех смертей, что ему показала программа, чем кому-то отдаст Минхёка…  
Шону понимает, что зря это подумал – в ту же секунду у него в руках нету веса чужого тела. Как во сне, он не знает, насколько далеко, но до Минхёка ему не дотянуться, как бы страшно он ни рвался вперед.   
Может только смотреть на свой кошмар: Минхёк стоит на дороге, в темноте. Идет дождь. Из ночи появляется фура, прямо перед ним – гудит.   
Фары вспыхивают напоследок, и решетка бампера сбивает Минхёка и откидывает на обочину.   
И если это то, для чего затевалось – то вот оно. Шону чувствует себя мертвым, вывернутым наизнанку, голым и пустым.   
Минхёка больше нет.   
Его нет совсем. Он не вернется. Никогда.   
Больше не улыбнется Шону своей улыбкой «эй, не хмурься».   
В мире семь миллиардов людей. И Шону, которому нужен был только один, которого только что сбила фура.   
Страх становится омерзительным, от него тошнит так, что хочется выблевать кишки, но программа «Пустых облаков» работает дальше, достигая апофеоза безумия: прямо перед носом Шону появляется бабочка.   
Она хлопает крыльями, он сам каким-то чудом выдумывает себе, что она прилетела из Африки и пересекла океан, чтобы увидеть его.   
Шону надо только вслушаться, сделать одну простую вещь – уловить, как хлопают ее крылья, соединяясь перед тем, как она в очередной раз взмахивает ими в пустоте.   
Хорошо запомнивший все, что рассказал Минхёк, Шону знает, что этот момент – именно то, для чего он нырнул в Дипскай. Что он должен сосредоточиться, просто должен – бабочка действительно существует, она прямо перед ним, и он мог бы дотронуться рукой.   
Но он в вакууме, в абсолютной пустоте, какая бывает, может в коме. Вокруг него воздух мертвый и не шевелится, а, может, его вовсе нет – это объяснило бы, что он ничегошеньки не слышит, кроме удара от столкновения фуры с телом человека.   
Как будто принес следом за собой этот страх из предыдущей галлюцинации в эту, Шону может думать только о появившемся из темноты грузовике, который вышиб Минхёка с залитой дождем дороги за полсекунды.   
Бабочка танцует перед Шону еще сколько-то, но как бы он ни хотел, как бы ни вслушивался – у него только паралич от того, слишком страшного ощущения: Минхёк был – но больше его нет.   
Шону знает, что проиграл. Проиграл совсем, когда все гаснет, и шлем с писком отключается.   
Он проиграл, и его наказали: он как будто вынес с собой из виртуальности всю грязь и ужас, которые ему показали.   
А отчетливее всего в нем запекся лучший страх, который «Пустые небеса» смогли из него вытащить. Каждый раз, когда Шону закрывает глаза, в его мозгах вспыхивают фары фуры, она гудит, а потом хлопком Минхёка выкидывает на обочину куском мяса с размозженными костями.   
И в тысячный раз, как в первый, Шону чувствует боль, неспособность помочь, страх и отвращение жить без Минхёка.   
Красно-оранжевые отражения фонарей все так же дрожат на речной поверхности, машины ездят по мосту над Шону, который на локтях и коленках подползает к воде, чтобы опустить в нее голову.   
Под водой он проводит полминуты, мотает головой из стороны в сторону и пускает пузыри. Успевает додуматься до того, что может попробовать утопиться здесь.   
Но тяжело заставить себя перестать дышать – он выныривает, жадно вдыхая.   
От его сырых волос поднимается пар, отчетливо заметный даже в темноте.


	3. 123

Если бы Шону хоть когда-то задумывался, что его сознание будет иметь его по три раза три секунды.   
Что он настолько слаб и жалок, что даже пальцем пошевелить не может, никак не прекратить, не остановить.   
К утру он начинает хотеть хотя бы пожаловаться кому-то и бормочет:   
\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - кто бы мог подумать, что это будет он?   
Грязный, с грязным засохшим льдом на одежде, прижимающийся к стене своего дома и умоляющий остановить хоть на минуту, как Минхёк в его голове раз за разом заканчивает под грузовиком.   
Шону бьет его по лицу своими руками. Шону носит его на руках и качает.   
И после этого всегда контрольный: любимый фентези-слот с грузовиком, в котором меняется поза Минхёка и выражение лица, только триумфальный свет мчащихся фар, утробный гудок и отвратительный шлепок тела о бампер остаются прежними.   
Со стоном Шону сползает по стене, царапает лицо ногтями и, глядя потом под набившуюся под них кожу, пытается сообразить, зачем это сделал.   
Царапает снова, потому что ему вроде показалось, что царапать хорошо, и в этот раз пальцы скользят по жидкому, которое он размазывает машинально по своей щеке, пока его не осеняет замечательная идея: как Минхёка можно сделать своим навсегда, и ему даже ничего не надо будет объяснять.   
По его мозгам опять проезжается грузовик, когда он прикрывает веки, и это миллиардный раз за ночь, что у него отбирают Минхёка – но кто заслужил его больше?   
Шону мог бы сделать с ним все.  
Все. Почему-то он бьет его всегда голого, ударяет по лицу, а потом хватает за волосы и задирает голову.   
Шону натыкается на какую-то женщину (не повезло – в пять утра улицы пустые), обходя подъезд, и она с визгом убегает от его окровавленного лица, хотя он даже не замечает – ни ее, ни крика.   
От того, что он пытается не мигать и не закрывать глаза, под веками жжет настоящим огнем, и тогда Шону думает, что легче всего убить себя.   
Через минуту Шону уже плачет – умирать неохота, не сейчас, когда им с Минхёком так хорошо. Младший должен помочь ему, если он расскажет.   
Даже если просто увидит, схватится за него – все пройдет.   
Шону решает, что должен добраться до квартиры. 

 

Меньше всего в жизни Минхёк ожидал, открыв глаза, столкнуться лицом к лицу с Шону, который сидел на полу возле его кровати.   
Нисколько Минхёку не понравилось, что хён смотрел на него спящего, но так, видимо, и было.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Минхёк не смог сдержать нотку злости.   
\- Идем завтракать, - тихо ответил Шону, но как будто что-то плотоядное промелькнуло в его голосе.   
Минхёк хотел притвориться, что не заметил, и затер лицо ладошкой – похмелье, что ли, после вчерашнего – рассчитывая, что за это время Хёну встанет и уйдет.   
Но тот даже не шелохнулся.   
Когда Минхёк отлепил руку ото лба, боясь протереть себе дырку в черепе, Шону сделал странный жест, протянув обе свои руки к нему.   
Минхёку показалось, что его хотят взять на руки, и он испуганно отодвинулся по кровати подальше.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь.   
\- Я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, - отозвался Шону.   
К этому времени Минхёк уже даже сам себе не мог притворяться, что не заметил этот безумный взгляд, которым на него смотрят. Такого у Шону не было никогда, даже когда он был очень пьян.   
И эта фраза «я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого». С таким лицом лгут маленькие дети и психически больные люди, отводя взгляд вниз и влево – Минхёк видел.   
Минхёк интуитивно почуял нехорошее, стал настороженным.   
\- Что случилось с твоим лицом, хён? – спросил, показывая на пластырь на щеке.   
Снова Шону сделал лицом это больное, уклончивое выражение:  
\- Брился, - и тогда, наконец, вышел из комнаты, оставив Минхёка широко раскрытыми глазами смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь.   
Соображая, как можно так бриться, чтобы изувечить пол-лица. Что с ним случилось и что делать с этим Минхёку.   
Зная, что притворяться невинным и ничего не подозревающим – безопаснее всего остального, Минхёк нашарил свой телефон в кармане и пошлепал на кухню, по дороге разглядывая квартиру, стараясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку о том, что произошло.   
В ванной он вытащил из стиральной машины одежду Шону, мокрую, грязную и холодную – это дало Минхёку повод думать, что, чем бы это ни оказалось, хён такой уже целую ночь.   
Полезнее всего оказался осмотр гостиной.   
Минхёк всегда хранил эту вещь в шкафу, потому что не пользовался, а сейчас шлем лежал на диване, поблескивая жидким забралом.   
С минуту Минхёк простоял так, глядя на блестящий виртуальный шлем, сжимая телефон в руке – он мог бы позвонить кому-нибудь, хотя бы Хёнвону.   
Не совсем уверенный в том, что он делает, Минхёк развернулся на кухню, так и не набрав номер – это Шону. Он не может предавать.   
Уже не удивляясь тому, что видит, Минхёк сколько-то наблюдал, что Шону проделывает с луковицей: как выражение удовольствия появляется на его лице, когда он кончиком ножа взрезает ее вдоль так, чтобы брызгал сок и слышно было вж-ж-жик звук рассекающего овощ лезвия.   
\- Что ты делаешь с луковицей, хён? – спросил Минхёк, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Чищу, - не отвлекаясь и не поворачиваясь ответил старший.   
Минхёку знал, что этого нельзя было делать ни в коем случае – выбешивать сумасшедшего – но ему было больно просто смотреть.   
\- Ответь мне честно, пожалуйста, - твердо попросил Минхёк, сильно сомневаясь, что Шону способен воспринимать слова, - что ты делал в Дипскай? Ты погружался?   
Шону отложил луковицу, и Минхёку стало еще страшнее.   
\- Да, а что? – Хёну смотрел прямо на него, совершенно не подозревая, насколько безумен его взгляд.   
Минхёк чувствует, что виноват в этом он один – незачем было рассказывать старшему о своих проблемах, Шону никогда ничего не знал о дип-мире, и так должно было остаться до конца времен.   
Может быть, на расстроенное лицо Минхёка Шону реагировал по-прежнему хорошо, потому продолжил врать:  
\- Посмотрел пару фильмов… Ну, знаешь, запрещенных…   
Наверно, Шону думал, что лжет хорошо. Еще один признак клинических сумасшедших – они искренне верят, что по ведут себя нормально.   
Но Минхёку хочется расплакаться, и он бросает:  
\- Не ври! Это «Пустые небеса», да? – одновременно еще и злится – как бы судорожно он ни думал, он не знает, что ему делать. Где Шону могут помочь. Пройдет ли это, если Минхёк будет держать его дома под замком – но он ведь не врач, всего лишь психолог. – Ты это сделал! Зачем? Посмотри на себя…   
Внезапно, заметив в руке Шону нож, который тот так и не положил, Минхёк осекается и пятится от безумной маски, которая у старшего теперь вместо лица.  
К сожалению, Шону ловит страх в его глазах и правильно понимает, чего Минхёк испугался.   
Это как-то болезненно ранит Шону – ведь он же сказал, что никогда не тронет младшего, пообещал. Он поборол в себе что сводило с ума всю ночь.   
Почему Минхёк ему не верит.   
\- Да, я это сделал, - наконец, признается Шону. Ему хочется, что Минхёк любил его, видел в нем своего героя, и говорит: - Из-за тебя сделал, черт тебя возьми.   
В жизни Минхёку не было больше страшно, чем когда нож, который Шону швырнул острием в стол, выбил на столешнице глубокую зарубку, подпрыгнул обратно и только после этого со звоном приземлился.   
\- Ты даже не знаешь, какой это был ад, - хрипит Шону.   
Из трясущихся рук Минхёка телефон выпадывает на пол, крышка откалывается. Для психа Шону очень быстро соображает, зачем его любимый донсен принес это с собой.   
\- Звони, - советует Шону. – Я могу для тебя все, а ты можешь позвонить.   
Он орет последнее слово с такой злостью, которую Минхёк никогда не мог бы в нем представить. Шону ругается на него грязным матом, а Минхёк зажимает уши ладошками, чтобы не слышать, не видеть, забыть, но это только больше выбешивает старшего.   
Шону хватает Минхёка за руку и тянет к себе. Заглядывая в глаза, постановочно повторяет:  
\- Для тебя! Все! – и тогда Минхёк думает, что ему конец, потому что нож снова в руках Хёну.   
Тот снова что-то произносит, одними губами, как клятву перед смертью.   
Минхёк зажмуривается, думая, что умереть придется ему, но с ним ничего не происходит, даже когда он отчетливо слышит, как нож снова куда-то втыкается со страшной силой и злостью.   
Тогда он понимает, что беззвучно повторил Шону: я никогда тебе ничего не сделаю.   
Если это не очередь Минхёка умирать, то тогда Хёну – больше здесь никого нет принести в жертву. Как будто Минхёк смотрит собственный кошмар и сверяет с учебником, в каждом новом повороте угадывая, что так и должно быть.   
Шизофреники ищут жалости, хотят, чтобы с ними носились, плакаться – когда им отказывают в этом, их настигает мания саморазрушения.   
Но, даже зная это, Минхёк не был к этому готов. Смотреть, как человек, за которого он всегда беспокоился, которому хотел только лучшего, неважно, смогут ли они когда-нибудь объяснить друг другу, делает то, от чего равноодинаково стынет кровь и хочется поблевать.   
Шону, довольный собой, не отрываясь смотрит взглядом «Смотри! Это для тебя!», нож воткнут в его левую ладонь и из-под нее еще на сантиметр в столешницу.  
«Для тебя», - уговаривает глазами Шону, медленно поднимая ладонь сквозь лезвие ножа, и от этого кровь начинает струиться в лужицу на столе в два раза быстрее.   
Больше не имея никаких сил это терпеть даже если его зарежут, как свинью, Минхёк бросается к нему вытащить и отшвырнуть нож. Шону пытается оттолкнуть его.   
Худому Минхёку никогда не справиться с таким, как Хёну. 

 

Хёнвон ничерта не понял, что произошло, но предположил, что что-то до черта нехорошее, когда Минхёк попросил его побыстрее приехать, и он старался, как мог.   
Кухня, когда он вошел, выглядела перевернутой вверх дном, а Минхёк – так, будто успел развернуть тут бурную деятельность перед его приходом.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил Хёнвон, рассмотрев лежащее на полу тело Шону.   
Он проверил, что тот дышит, потрогав шею.   
\- Мы подрались, - ответил Минхёк.   
Хёнвон еще раз посмотрел по сторонам.   
Подрались, значит… У здоровяка Хёну дырка от ножа в руке, он в глубокой отключке – а худой, как пшеничный проросток, Хёк даже без ссадин.   
\- Я ударил его табуреткой, - пояснил Минхёк.   
\- Давно? – поинтересовался Хёнвон.   
\- Наверно. Полчаса уже прошло… не знаю, - Минхёк выглядел жалким.   
\- Если он все еще не очнулся, - заметил Хёнвон, - я боюсь, ты проломил ему череп, и он умирает.   
Минхёк явно чего-то боялся, и Хёнвон предположил, что – на самом деле нечаянно убить старшего. Вот только не табуреткой.   
\- Не ври, - посоветовал Хёнвон, которому показалось, что в кухне пахнет спиртом, а не только порезанным луком.   
Минхёк хотел бы продолжать отпираться, но вранье было слишком очевидным. Хёнвон заглянет под раковину и найдет там ампулы.   
Без его помощи Минхёку не обойтись, поэтому он рассказывает правду.   
Ему действительно просто повезло, что Хёну споткнулся, а в руках у Минхёка оказалась табуретка. Шону вырубился от удара, а потом Минхёк вколол ему то, что в последнее время приберегал для себя, и связал старшему руки и ноги.   
Снял только когда Хёнвон позвонил в дверь.   
И теперь намеки Хёнвона на то, что Минхёк мог нечаянно Шону и убить, заставили его бояться – Минхёк не был врачом и не мог знать, сколько транквилизатора он мог безбоязненно вколоть в живого человека.   
\- Нам надо в больницу, - напомнил Минхёк. 

 

Не без влияния Хёнвона, который предложил врачам молчать и пока не задавать вопросов, Минхёку поверили, что Шону просто внезапно сошел с ума.   
Такого не бывает, ничем не спровоцированные острые делирийные состояния не появляются – но Шону привязали к кровати и сделали капельницу, а Минхёк только этого и хотел.   
Сказали, что снимок не показал, что его череп поврежден.  
Теперь можно было только сидеть в палате и ждать, когда он очнется.   
Минхёк сидел и ждал.   
Думал: вызывали «Пустые небеса» необратимые изменения сознания Шону, или, может, это как с белой горячкой, пройдет бесследно, как бы страшно себя ни проявило.   
Ни одному из врачей он ничего не сказал, только совался под руки узнать, что будет в его капельнице.   
Хёнвон заявился посидеть в палате рядом с ним. Минхёка до злости бесило его довольное лицо, а когда Хёнвон сказал:  
\- Ну наконец-то, у нас есть выживший, которого можно допросить, - захотелось старшего ударить.   
\- Это Шону, - напомнил ему Минхёк.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Хёнвон.   
Он высидел минут десять, стоя в своем плаще у окна, и на прощанье сказал:  
\- Если он не расскажет все тебе, допрашивать его буду я.   
Минхёк мог только вздохнуть. Ему казалось, этот человек не совсем представляет, что Шону надо будет рассказать.   
Минхёк думал, что Шону вообще больше не будет говорить, даже с ним – если когда-нибудь вернется в свое собственное сознание. 

 

Шону понятия не имел, когда очнулся и где, но помнил все. Свои страхи, которые как будто подзабылись от наркотиков, стали тупыми, не достигали его отравленного сознания ужалить – и Минхёка на общей кухне особенно ярко.   
У него на глазах была повязка – Шону хотел сдернуть ее, но рука не поднялась, только натянула что-то.   
Шону узнал бы того, кто коснулся его сжавшейся в кулак руки, даже если бы он не сказал:  
\- Проснулся? – Минхёку было страшно, когда он увидел эти снова напрягшиеся мышцы.   
Веревки для психов удержат Шону, и ему незачем бояться за себя, но какое это было разочарование – видеть еще один припадок старшего.   
Шону ничего не ответил, потому что не мог: он хорошо помнил все, что хотел сделать с ним, как Минхёк был испуган перед тем, как они начали драться.   
Шону в один голос решил, что Минхёк не должен его касаться, младшему лучше находиться как можно дальше от него, сумасшедшего, но рука на кулаке Шону никуда не делась.   
А потом кровать прогнулась, когда на нее наступили коленом.   
Минхёк улегся сверху и прижался. Если Шону сумасшедший, то пусть хотя бы так у него будет, в последний раз.   
\- Уйди, - в ужасе прошептал Шону и снова дернулся – сбросить, столкнуть с себя – но только натянул веревки.   
Он думал, что от Минхёка, так близко, проснутся демоны в его голове, снова захочется его мучить, а потом приедет по мокрому асфальту спешащая фура.   
Никуда уходить Минхёк не собирался, потому что заревел. Обнимал Шону за плечи, пропитывал слезами повязку на его лице и всхлипывал – никто не хотел понимать, что он нашел в старшем, которого обзывали туповатым здоровяком, а Минхёк просто знал его с другой стороны, видел ежедневно.   
Добродушного неуклюжего робота, преданного Минхёку, который пытался с ним разговаривать, и это выходило неплохо, и обоим нравилось.   
Шону, который нырнул из-за него в «Пустое небо» и потерял рассудок.   
\- Почему? – жаловался Минхёк на несправедливость.   
Мияко боролась с сумасшествием три дня, значит, это в принципе возможно. Как Шону мог оказаться таким уязвимым?   
Минхёк вдруг вспомнил, как Шону дважды повторил, что его он не тронет никогда, как будто подчеркивал – и догадался о многом сразу.   
Было странно хотеть поцеловать человека, который полсуток назад пытался убить его, или себя, или обоих сразу, но Минхёк сделал – прижался к губам, сжал голову Шону обеими руками, чтобы он не смог отвернуться, как бы ни пытался.   
И тогда пришло решение: по-минхёковски отдающее безумием и благородством одновременно.   
Вечная вера в то, что с ним ничего плохого не случится, основанная на уверенности, что настоящий Шону любит его немножко больше, чем бредить про то, как здорово проткнуть Минхёка ножом.   
Даже если так, то Минхёк, может быть, сможет его остановить. По крайней мере он попытается.   
Шону не понимал ничего из того, что происходило в последние минуты: зачем Минхёк плакал, перед кем извинялся, на что жаловался.   
Зачем насильно целовал.   
Зачем он развязывает ему руки, торопливо дергая пряжки.   
Шону сам думал, что без ремней оно тут же вернется, и он набросится на Минхёка, как дикий зверь, терзать.   
Шону ждал и ждал, секунда за секундой, даже когда остался совсем без веревок – они съехали с каждого запястья и упали на пол, он их слышал.   
Минхёк тоже ждал.   
Ничего с Шону не происходило, но он по-прежнему не видел ничего из-за повязки на глазах, так его движение вышло осторожным, робким, он как будто сначала пытался понять, где находится Минхёк, и только потом обнял рукой за пояс. 

 

Хёнвон предлагает взять аларм-кнопку, которую он мог бы нажать, если… если с Шону все снова станет плохо.   
\- И кто придет? – улыбается Минхёк.   
\- Спецназ? – предполагает Хёнвон. – Дежурная шизобригада? Я не знаю.   
Минхёк возвращает обратно, покрутив в пальцах, и Хёнвон хмыкает:  
\- Какой ты, господи, тепленький…  
О, он все узнает – юный беливер, который думает, что всех спасет своей честностью, как скорбящий ангел отмолит.   
Хёнвон хочет сказать, что кроме спецназа есть еще он сам, ему можно и нужно позвонить, но Минхёк уходит с красивой улыбкой – наверно, сам боится своих решений.   
Хёнвон, в общем, прав: находиться в квартире, где кухонный стол все еще залит кровью, вдвоем только с Шону Минхёку боязно.   
Еще и потому, что Шону начинает жаться от него подальше, в диван, закрывает лицо руками и, кажется, снова пытается начать рассказывать Минхёку, что нужно делать, если его накроет.   
Что бить лучше по голове или в кадык, а потом не связывать, а запирать в ванной.   
\- Перестань, - замечает Минхёк. И еще: - Ты должен мне рассказать.   
\- Я не могу, - говорит Шону себе в руки. – Не тебе. И никому.   
Еще раз Минхёк серьезно задумывается, приготовляется к тому, что может услышать.   
Он пытается показать старшему свое доверие и что он не боится, переодеваясь при нем. Раздевается до одних трусов, и Шону так смотрит на его голое тело, что Минхёк приготовляется к тому, что может услышать, в два раза усерднее.   
\- Знаешь про кнопку? – Хёнвон нарочно говорил достаточно громко. – У меня ее нет, - Минхёк разводит руки и поворачивается вокруг себя, притопывая.  
Шону думает, что это было похоже на забавный танец, и смотрит с неизвинительной радостью, в который раз переживая восторг от того, что Хёк здесь, улыбается и кружится.   
Фуры, гудка и света фар никогда не было.   
Не было хлыста, рассекающего его ребра, которые Шону видит в расстегнутой рубашке. Как не было и утра, в которое Шону поднял его с кровати на руки.   
Минхёку странно, как, будто по кругу, одни и те же выражения сменяют друг друга на лице Хёну – радость, тоска, раскаяние, жалость. Это все еще чрезвычайно опасный признак нестабильной, расслабленной психики, но Минхёк надеется, что это потому, что прошло недостаточно времени.   
Шону не пострадал даже проведя ночь на улице, ныряя в ледяную воду – его сознание должно быть таким же здоровым, эластичным.   
\- Прости, - говорит Шону, замечая озабоченный, изучающий взгляд на своем лице.   
Он снова утыкается головой в руки, но Минхёк подходит, отбирает:   
\- Тебе придется рассказать. Мне рассказывать будет легче, чем Хёнвону.   
Шону мотает головой: нет, не легче. Совсем нет.   
Он с трудом может на Минхёка смотреть.   
\- Послушай, - своем теряется Минхёк. – Это не ты, это твое подсознание. Ты не можешь его контролировать, как не можешь поднести руку к огню и не отдернуть ее.   
\- Значит, я животное, - тихо замечает Шону.   
Минхёк про себя смеется – с Шону всегда как на службе. Ищи подход, заставляй говорить, вытаскивай по слову.   
\- Слушай, - кусая губу, предлагает Шону решение. – Я уже на самом деле почти понял, чего ты боишься мне говорить.   
Хёну делает лицом запуганного щеночка, хочет отобрать свои руки, которые Хёк держит, зарыться в песок головой – как он должен это все рассказывать?  
\- Как хозяин и причина твоего кошмара, я один имею право тебя прощать или не прощать, правильно? И я думаю, - помолчав, заканчивает Минхёк, - ты недооцениваешь, сколько я могу простить тебе. Просто представь, что ты смог бы - для меня...  
Шону вскидывается, перебивая:   
\- Мне нравилось бить. По лицу, - как будто убил человека.   
Он все еще отчетливо помнит ощущение. Он видит, как дергается Минхёк после его слов.   
\- Хорошо, - младший кивает. – Нравилось там, - указывает пальцем на диван, где все еще лежит шлем, - но не здесь. Если ты попробуешь, тебе не понравится. Твое подсознание говорило да, твое сознание появится, чтобы сказать нет.   
Шону очень уверен в том, что в Дипскай он нырял далеко не расчлененным на две половинки, и почему же его сознание спало и ничего не говорило, когда он получал удовольствие от кошмара, который делал с таким наслаждением.   
\- А если понравится? – спрашивает Шону.   
\- Попробуй, - тут же парирует Минхёк.   
Сумасшедшими глазами Шону смотрит на его лицо. Как он сидит перед ним на коленках, худой и вызывающий желание погладить.   
\- Ударь, - пристает Минхёк. – Я потерплю.   
Тянет за руки, хватает и сам щелкает себе по щеке.   
Дразнит:  
\- Единственный шанс узнать.   
Хёну думает, что, может, правда – ударит живого, настоящего Минхёка и испытает отвращение. Решился – даже руку отводит, но там то ли кулак, то ли ладонь.   
Минхёк внимательно смотрит на его лицо, изучая потерянное, аморфное выражение. С таким Хёну трогал новорождённых котят – нерешительно примеривался, как взяться, чтобы нечаянно не сдавить лишнего.   
Шону еще пару секунд пытается, потом говорит:  
\- Нет, не могу, - он вдруг осознает в себе очень отчетливо чувство, что он неспособен ударить. Возможно, никого, не только Минхёка. А потом сам себе поражается, уверенно распространяя свое «не могу» чуточку дальше: - Не хочу.   
Улыбаясь, Минхёк кивает и снова берет за руку – правую, которая должна была его ударить.   
\- Ты должен рассказать все по порядку: что, за чем, чего бояться. Это важно.   
Тяжело вздыхая, долго собираясь, как он обычно делает, Шону решается:  
\- Сначала она будет пытаться тебя убить. Разными способами.   
Рассказывая, Шону думает, как Минхёк всегда приоткрывает рот, когда внимательно слушает, и часто незаметно кивает – то ли запоминает, то ли Шону подтвердил его предположения. Он смотрит с жалостью, но Шону не смотрит – он никогда не искал, чтобы его жалели, и теперь отворачивается из-за привычки и небольшого желания видеть лицо младшего, которому он описывает, что с ним делали.   
Минхёк не может пару раз удержаться и громко глотает, самому себе напоминая, что это не Шону, это все вывернутые наизнанку, экстраполированные страхи. В каждом живет психопат и садист, где-то глубоко внутри – оба умирают, так и не проявившись, если не пытаться поднять их на поверхность.   
Шону озвучивает очень важное наблюдение о том, что в основе фантазии может лежать случайно запомненная, показавшейся неприятной информация. И что «Пустое небо» переходит от одной фантазии к другой, когда ты даешь ей подсказку.   
Что иногда она просто пробует, смотрит, как ты показываешь ей нечаянно то, что считаешь дорогим.   
Шону труднее всего пересказать Минхёку то, как он умирал миллион раз, вышвырнутый с дороги бампером грузовика. Кажется, он даже не думает, насколько неприятно это слышать самому Минхёку, просто очень старается пытается передать то убийственное чувство, что владело им.   
Совсем не удивленный, Минхёк глядит на свои пальцы, которые Шону гладил, наверное, на протяжении всего рассказа. Не очень слушает, с каким звуком его сбивала фура, хочет отвлечься мыслью, почему его руки так нравятся Шону.   
Ему приятно.   
\- А потом появилась бабочка, про которую ты говорил, - задумчивым голосом продолжил Шону. – Она пыталась улететь, но я никакого звука не слышал. Ее крылья беззвучны, как в вакууме, как будто там нет воздуха, сколько ни пытайся… Да я не очень и старался, меня все еще крыло ужасом и отвращением.   
\- Она двигалась? – спросил Минхёк.   
\- Нет, - подумав, отозвался Шону. – Билась на одном месте.   
\- Это все?   
\- Да, - Шону кивнул. – Потом шлем отключился.   
Шону казалось, что он стал нормальнее, выложив все. Он был благодарен Минхёку за его молчание на самых трудных местах и за то, что он сел поближе и дал себя обнять. Его присутствие делало четче восприятие настоящей реальности – Шону твердо различал, что вот он здесь. В темной комнате, на полу, поглаживает тонкие и длинные пальцы Минхёка, то его ладонь.   
Кожа на ней теплая и влажная.   
А Шону-псих по ту сторону Дипскай, в который, он уверен, больше никогда не погрузится.   
А Минхёк думал о бабочке, даже с восхищением – это надо было еще придумать: услышать биение крыльев.   
Красиво, страшно и глупо. Минхёку до нее как будто не стало никакого дела, как будто бабочка – такая фигня, а не разгадка многих и многих смертей.   
Ему стало параллельно на нее, Дипскай, город за окном. Весь мир сконцентрировался светом из-под колпака ночника, в круге которого они сидели.   
\- Я кое-чего хочу, - попросил Минхёк, прижавшись спиной к груди Шону. 

 

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – задавать этот вопрос Шону могло оказаться бесполезным занятием.   
Но тот помолчал, потом ответил:  
\- Спокойствие, - наверняка он озадачил Минхёка своей внезапной тактильностью, необходимостью держать его пальцы своими. Но Шону не соврал – именно так, лежа за его спиной на кровати, сжимая руки, он наполнялся пустотой и сонным теплом, в котором монстры в его голове почти успокоились. Шону подумал еще, а потом выглянул из-за плеча спросить: - А ты?   
Вопрос заставил Минхёка тихо расхохотаться – чтобы Хёну спрашивал что-то в ответ?   
Пошутил:   
\- Как будто у меня выросли крылья, - с улыбкой.   
На самом деле, настроение действительно было «лучше не бывает». Он целовался везде, куда достал, кроме перевязанной бинтами руки, и сейчас был сыт и обласкан.   
Ему очень нравилось, как его обнимает Шону, его теплое тело – но хотелось покуролесить, отомстить кое-кому, кто решил, наверно, что ему все можно.   
И плевать Минхёку как всегда, что сейчас времени около четырех утра, он тянет Шону за рукав халата:  
\- Идем. Мы должны.   
Шону смотрит на него опять лицом недоверчивого щеночка, и Минхёк фыркает:  
\- Не отговаривай. Именно сейчас, после тебя, - может быть, уже завтра он будет не так уверен в себе, в Шону и том, что что-то ждет их вместе.   
Сейчас эйфория от того, как они провели время вдвоем, поможет ему обыграть программу, он уверен.   
Минхёк запускает шлем и в последний раз просит у Шону взглядом – ты знаешь. Отойдешь на шаг – и мне конец.   
«Пустое небо» выплывает перед глазами картинкой с бабочкой, застывшей в вакууме, и Минхёк на секунду думает, что, может, перебрал с храбростью и надо оставить это все Хёнвону.   
Шону понятия не имеет, что происходит в шлеме, когда Минхёк вздрагивает, но честно, как обещал, обнимает худые плечи под халатом.   
Шону, действительно, понятия не имеет, что Минхёк тоже падает с высоты, и, вздрогнув в первый раз от испуга, все остальное время ехидно думает, что, может, не так и много у «Пустых облаков» сценариев.   
Убедившись, что он не поддается, программа переключает его: теперь Минхёк тонет, под толщей воды, сквозь которую видно только слабый свет. Его охватывает ужас, он отчаянно барахтается в виртуальной воде, пуская пузыри, а с другой стороны Шону, не имея не малейшего представления, что делать, прижимает ему руки к телу. Минхёк чувствует, что с ним происходит, но по-настоящему глуше, чем в воду в шлеме, как будто издалека.   
Но сообразить хватает: к черту сопротивляться. Минхёк выпускает весь воздух, что у него есть, пузырями, и глотает воду – у нее нет вкуса, она не давит ему трахею. Воды вообще не существует, когда он глотает – ее забыли придумать.   
У Минхёка хорошие предчувствия, когда его быстро переносит в другую реальность, в которой он за рулем машины. Ощущение полета навстречу смерти снова потрясающее, Минхёк не может остановить машину, ему не хватит времени – впереди стена из бетона.   
«Отлично! – думает Минхёк. – Быстро и красиво»  
Его машина влетает в стену с хлопком сплющившегося на скорости сто километров в час метала. Или еще похоже на упавший снег.   
Как продолжение сценария с разбившейся машиной, Минхёк видит себя на похоронах, смотрящим на гроб, как он полагает, свой собственный. Удивительно, как шлем может построить даже это ощущение – тягостное, от близкой, недавней смерти, и от всего этого хочется оказаться подальше.   
Минхёк вертится вокруг себя, рассматривая лица – да, дрогнуло. Да, стало жалко. И больше остальных – Шону, если он здесь.   
Тут же Шону появляется в толпе, с неузнаваемым, земельным лицом, не отрываясь смотрящим на гроб – Минхёк соображает, что сделал огромную ошибку, раскрыв перед программой Шону.   
«Он не будет таким всегда, - думает Минхёк. – Он сильный, да ведь»  
Минхёк совершенно забывает, что все, что он видит – ненастоящее, а больная игра, когда перед ним Шону тихо и уверенно засовывает голову в петлю, а Минхёк, как бывает во сне, находится где-то далеко, откуда ни крикнуть, ни остановить.   
Это не то, о чем он стал бы рассказывать когда-нибудь: молча издалека наблюдать за человеком, которого ты любишь. Как он готовится умереть. Сам.   
Виртуальный Шону встает на табуретку, а потом повисает на крючке для люстры, и Минхёка почти тошнит от того, что он чувствует. Он не помнит, кто он и где – только безразличные к себе и всему вокруг глаза Шону, которыми тот посмотрел на потолок, проверяя, хорошо ли закреплена петля.   
Тело Минхёка немеет, только указательный палец шевелится – поднимается и опускается, потому что ему нечего сказать, только горло сдавило от слез, которые, он чувствует, будет выплакивать остаток жизни.   
Настоящему Шону тоже становится страшно – из Минхёка как будто выдуло жизнь, он окаменел. Не решаясь даже представить, что Хёк сейчас видит, Шону прижимается лицом к его шее, пытаясь как-нибудь сообщить, напомнить, что это все фантазия, как бы больно ни было.   
С большим трудом Минхёку удается это переварить: да, это может случиться. Но он никогда не надеялся, что будет настолько удачлив, чтобы провести с Шону остаток жизни.   
Он же даже думал про те два года…   
Картинка с висящим в петле старшим переливается в другую, и там лето и солнце, вот только Минхёку места нету – вместо него друга женщина и двое детей. Разумеется, видеть это тоже больно, но Минхёк решил, что все, что ему останется сделать в этом случае – пожелать Шону огромного счастья.   
Минхёку везет, наверно, что обрывается на этом самом месте. Когда он так отчетливо и сильно сознает, что он всегда будет хотеть для Шону только добра.   
Появляется бабочка со всей своей историей, как она летела к Минхёку через океан. Ее серые беззвучные крылышки колотятся перед Минхёком, не производя ни малейшего шума, как в вакууме.   
Минхёк полагает, что это что-то вроде пасхального яйца, выполненого с великой задумкой. Крылья бабочки не производят никакого звука, потому что здесь нет воздуха.   
Ты не можешь ничего услышать. Не можешь даже вообразить, что слышишь.   
Единственное, что разрешено придумать гостю в этой программе самостоятельно – воздух для бабочки, чтобы ее крылья зазвучали.   
Минхёк думает, что оказался прав, когда слышит хлопок крыльев, и оказывается в небытие и черноте, как будто создателю даже лень было придумывать образы для этого места – он знал, что не многие окажутся здесь.   
С десяток секунд Минхёк слышит помехи, какие бывают в телефоне, а потом простой человеческий голос говорит:  
\- Поздравляю. Ты достиг конца «Пустых небес». Теперь ты можешь их чем-нибудь заполнить, - у голоса изменена тональность, так что трудно понять, мужчина это или женщина.   
Только то, что он или она издевается. Ей это нравится.   
\- Я хочу задать вопрос, - просит Минхёк.   
\- Спрашивай, - разрешает голос.   
\- Это эксперимент?  
Ответ приходит быстро, без запинки:  
\- Да.   
\- Он завершен?   
\- Теперь да, - после паузы.   
\- Я первый? – уточняет Минхёк.   
\- О, - смех, - нет.   
\- Ладно, - Минхёк и не претендовал. – Что ты придумала? Это будет виртуальный наркотик?   
Он должен проверить предположение Хёнвона.   
\- Что-то вроде, - самый полезный ее ответ.   
Во-первых, не стала спорить с обращением «она» (хотя, может быть, это «он», просто хитрит). Во-вторых, Хёнвон будет очень рад узнать, какой он умный.  
\- Чтобы убивать? – торопясь успеть, спрашивает Минхёк.   
Он рассердил ее своей догадливостью, хоть и пытался подмазаться понравившейся ей фразой «ты придумала». Но ему надо еще проверить, присутствуют ли черты одержимости смертью, любовь к уничтожению.   
\- Не совсем, - отвечают Минхёку. Тут же грубо доспрашивают: - Кончились вопросы?   
\- Еще один, безобидный, - терпеливо подает голос Минхёк. – Ты знаешь, где я работаю?  
\- Думаю, да, - и шлем отключается.   
Минхёк понимает, с каким лицом смотрел на Шону тогда сам: это беспокойство в глазах, настороженность, страх увидеть какие-нибудь признаки необратимого расстройства.   
\- Это я, - успокаивает Минхёк, тыкая в коленку, выставившуюся из халата. – Не смотри на меня так. 

 

\- Я думаю, это женщина, - пересказывает Минхёк. – Близка к шизоидному типу, явная одержимость своей идеей, которую она считает гениальной.   
\- Еще что? – спрашивает Хёнвон.  
\- Груба, - добавляет Минхёк. – И вспыльчива. Любит чувствовать себя главной.  
\- Ты щас просто бабу описываешь, - заметил Хёнвон.   
И Минхёк расхохотался – действительно.   
\- Ладно, тогда я больше ничего не могу сказать, - самоустраняется Минхёк.   
От его наблюдений действительно толку мало. Он рад и просто тому, что тег #EmptySkies пропал, его программа больше не запускается в Дипскай.   
\- Окей, - вклинивается в провисший разговор Кихён. – Тогда у меня еще хорошая новость.   
Играющий зажигалкой в кармане Хёнвон поворачивается к нему с вниманием. Минхёк тоже поворачивается, но без деланого пафоса.   
\- Энтузиасты, к сожалению, не наши – нашли эксплоит браузера, который «Пустые небеса» использовали, чтобы паразитировать в Дипскай. Разработчики сами о нем не знали, но скоро все пропатчат…  
\- И как ты заставишь людей этот патч поставить, - вздохнул Хёнвон.   
\- Никак, - согласился Кихён. – Поэтому парни предложили разослать вирус, который грохнет все браузеры. А устанавливают потом пусть пропатченный.   
\- Круто, - изумляется Хёнвон. – И парни твои как будто ни при чем, это все вирус, да? 

 

 

 

 

Три недели спустя Кихён заявляется в кабинет Хёнвона с нечитаемым лицом. Хёнвону кажется, что это ебало треснет от истеричного хохота, если он раскроет рот.   
\- Чего надо-то? – пытается добиться путного Хёнвон.   
Кихён отвечает:  
\- Я тут лазил по Дипскаю и смотри что нашел, - протягивает Хёнвону планшет.   
На экране крупными буквами тэг #HeyAlice и картинка, понятно, девочки, сигающей в кроличью нору.   
\- Это ведь не оно, да? – умоляет Хёнвон. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не оно.


End file.
